The God's Legacy Book 1: The Legacy of the Big 3
by rainstorm24
Summary: This story is about two twins, Carmen and Carson, who learn that the gods are dying. The people have stopped believing in them. And, as we all know, as the gods die, the titans and monsters return at full power. They have tasked them with finding the new generation of Gods and leading them. Summary is not as good as the story, please read and rate! Currently being rewritten!
1. A Strange Demon's Attack(Sorry, filler)

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Percy Jackson, the books, the characters, or any other things affiliated with Rick Riordan. Author Note: Please read and review, because this is my very first fan fiction story that anyone has ever read. Hope you enjoy! Chapter 1: GOOD MORNING, NYC!

GOOD MORNING, NYC! By the by, I sincerely apologize for any trouble we could have caused to your St. Valentine's Day weekend, what with the Empire State Building having a, he, _minor _explosion. Along with Grand Central Station, I apologize for that, too.

Honestly? I blame the Orthrus. He just would not go down! I mean, seriously, I wasted my favorite sword on that monster! Anyway, you may be wondering what I'm talking about. Heck, I may just be lucky that you haven't thrown this at the wall and backed out of whatever room you're in slowly. Just to let you know, you can do exactly that if you want. You can back out whenever you want to. So simple, all you have to do is step away from your computer.

If you are reading this sentence, good! You have decided to continue on! You would have been missing out if not. Before I tell you my story, I just need to know that you are ready. I suggest that you get into a comfortable position wherever you are, probably get a snack ready, or a drink just in case. Whatever. Oh, don't worry! I'll wait…

Ready? Okay! Let's get started then! My story started out like any other story… sweating, awake in the middle of the night after a pretty disastrous nightmare. In my nightmare, I had seen a string of scenes that didn't make any sense whatsoever. I saw monsters, pegasi, warriors, swords, super-weapons, different realms, etc. I was panting like a dog, trying to catch my breath, when my sister, Carmen, woke up from me freaking out.

"Hey, Carson? Something wrong?" She asked me. Her wispy, white hair covered her face, and her blue crackling eyes were surprisingly bright.

"N-no. Nothing's wrong." I waved the images out of my head, and Carmen watched me carefully. I pulled myself out of my bunk and stood up in our cabin, which was surprisingly spacey. Above my bed-space were several hooks, where some of my clothes, weapons, and trophies hung. Trophies meaning spoil of war, like my Nemean Lion pelt.

I pulled that off of its hook and put it on, and it morphed into a large hoodie. I pulled it over me and grabbed my special sword off of the wall. It was my version of Percy Jackson's Riptide, codename Tempest. The two swords had no really apparent differences, except maybe for the designs and such, but there was one main ability mine had that his didn't. Mine was electric.

I grabbed a canteen of water, nectar, and ambrosia, and started for the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Carmen yelled after me. I didn't answer as I ran out the door to my only safe haven; my training grounds.

My training grounds were mainly a clearing in the woods, with targets spread around on trees and such. "All right," I whispered to myself, "Time to think." I ran into the clearing, nearly tripping on a bow and quiver that I hid behind one of the trees nearby. I picked it up and wrapped it around my body, pulling an arrow out of my quiver and quick-shooting it into one of the nearby targets.

I didn't know what to make of what I saw in my dreams, so I continued to train until a rustling nearby freaked me out. I slung my bow off of my shoulder, and nocked an arrow into the bowstring. I dropped to one knee to get a better balance, and aimed down my sights, my sword in my bowhand.

"Who goes there?" I yelled out. Suddenly, a monster pounced out from behind the cover of the grass and aimed straight for my throat. "Jeez!" I screamed out, slicing my sword at the monster with ease. My blade ripped through the monster, turning it to ashes. "All right, what was that?" I asked myself in the silence. Suddenly, out of nowhere and without warning, a huge blast of energy knocks me on my buttocks, and gives me a splitting head-ache.

"All right, who did that?" I asked to the silence, which answered with cricket noises. Just as suddenly, a figure began to assimilate out of dust in front of me, and punched me in the face. Again.

"Hello there, little demigod! My name is Carbonius, and I am what you would call a demon. I am an Egyptian monster, and I'm still waiting for my mistress to tell me who my next target will be. For now, though, I need a food supply, so prepare to DIE!" Then, Carbonius clawed for my throat, but was met with my blade.

"Not this time, weak little demon." I kicked Carbonius into the air, and sliced him in half with my sword. "Not this time." Then, out of nowhere, another sound freaked me out. My stomach grumbled, and made me jump. Getting over my sudden freak out, I immediately put the thought of the monster to the back of my mind, and I headed back to the camp and went throughout my day normally. Until later that night.

Author's Note: All right, people, how was that! I don't think I did that badly, if I do say so myself. Anyway, remember to give me a review, I hope you enjoyed, and yeah. Until then, rainstorm24 OUT! 


	2. I Get A Message From The Gods

Again, I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, if you want to see my full disclaimer, refer to the first chapter. Chapter 2: The Gods' Message

That night was probably the most confusing night in history. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I went out like a light, and trust me, that I fully understand. What came next, now that's still a total mystery.

I knew at least 3 things as I entered my dream. First off, I knew that I was dreaming. Second, I knew that there was absolutely nothing around me. Third, and finally, there were lightning bolts and thunder roaring around me, but there were no thunderclouds. That meant one of two things: One, either I was going absolutely insane, or two, I was about to see my dad again for the first time in a while.

"Dad?" I called out, "Where are you?" I spun a full 360 before I heard footsteps echoing around me. Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon were all trudging towards me, coming all from different angles. Hades was the first to reach me, collapsing at my feet, his Helm of Darkness and Sword clattering to the floor. The next one to reach me was my Dad, Zeus, and he stumbled before reaching me. I caught him and helped him stand while Poseidon finally reached me, using his trident to help him hold himself up. "W-what happened?" I stuttered. Poseidon walked around me and tended to Hades while Zeus gave me the full story.

"Carson? Is that you?" He asked me, his voice little less than a whisper. I nodded and then spoke, worry creeping into my voice.

"Ye-yeah. It's me, dad." I looked him up and down, trying to get a read on what happened to him. "What happened to you?"

"The Gods… We are fading. People have stopped to believe in our power and we are slowly deteriorating. We only have enough power to pass down our legacy to the next generation. Hades is already fading; just look." He pointed one bony finger towards his brother, whose body was turning into glowing ash. I blinked away tears and turned back to my dad, waiting for the rest of the story.

"Poseidon and I are next; quickly, you and your sister must find the next generation of Gods to replace us. This is your birthright. Use it well." My father handed me his strongest weapon, the Master Bolt. I held it tenderly, like it was a live wire, which it practically was. I looked at him, confused. I put it next to me and started to ask a question, but he put a finger to his mouth, giving me the universal shush sign. "Go, my child. Carry our legacy with you, and give it only to the worthy replacements." Poseidon handed me Hades' sword and helmet, along with his own trident.

"H-how will we know who your fit replacement is?" I asked him.

"You will know when you see them. Trust in your instincts, son. You and your sister will need them. Now, for the last time, go, my child. Make me proud." Zeus smiled the smile of a dead-man and he turned to golden ash right in front of my eyes. I held back tears as Poseidon turned to dust as well, leaving me sitting in a pile of ash, crying my eyes out.

Suddenly, my vision went black, and when I could see again, I saw that I was in my bunk in the cabin once again. I shot straight up and looked around me. The room was empty except for me, and four items sitting next to me. Can you guess what they were? If you guessed the weapons of the Big 3, then you are completely correct! I was happy to see that I had the weapons of the Gods, believe me, but that meant more than that. It meant that my dream was real and the Gods were… I can't even say it.

I have to tell the others! I checked what time it was by looking out the window, and saw that it was about the time that the camp was eating breakfast at the Mess Hall. I hopped out of bed and quickly ran to the mess hall, carrying the weapons of the Gods with me. I burst into the mess hall, screaming for Chiron.

The entire camp was staring at me, looking at me like I was a madman. Chiron was using his wheelchair today and he rolled his chair to me. "Yes, Carson? What is it?" He asked me. He stared at me expectantly, and for at least a second I hesitated. Then, I silently showed him what I was carrying.

In all of the time that I've been here, I don't think that I've ever seen Chiron look afraid and scared, but he was probably the most fearful that I've ever seen him. He tenderly reached out to touch the weapons, looking at me questioningly. "A-are these the real weapons of the 3?" He asked me. I nodded, causing the entire Mess Hall to gasp. Carmen stood up and rushed to my side, staring wide-eyed at the weapons in my hands.

"There's something else, Chiron. The Gods contacted me through a dream, telling me that they were dying. All of them, Chiron. I even watched them die right before my eyes. But, before they did, they gave me one mission and one alone. Find the next generation of the Gods, and lead them. Chiron, we need to go on a quest, and go immediately." Chiron nodded gravely.

"Yes, Carson. Go. Find them. But, I have one request. Consult the Oracle. Find out what you can." I nodded and dashed off towards the Big House, ready to meet the Oracle. When I got there, I saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare napping in her beanbag chair. I walked over next to her and squatted next to her. I tried to shake her awake, but that failed completely. I tried a few more things, like making loud sounds to wake her up and stuff like that. But still, Rachel wouldn't stir even a little bit.

"Okay, forget it then. I'm just gonna sit here, because I can and you can't really tell me not to, because your asleep." I gave up, sitting on a chair opposite her and relaxed for a few minutes before Rachel started to shake violently, her eyes going wide and turning pure white. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rachel? What… Are you okay?" I leaned towards her, but jumped backwards as she started speaking.

"_12 for 12, god for god_

_Eldest are the first to fall_

_Demigods born and raised_

_Dictate again Olympus's fate_

_First is found in the Land of the Dead_

_Next resides in the briny depths_

_Last are found in the mind of the dreaming_

_And the leader's loss shall keep him grieving."_

Only after a second or two did I realize that what she just said was a prophecy. Excitedly, I ran out of the Big House and back to the Mess Hall, running the prophecy over and over in my head. I was giddy with happiness, and only worried slightly, but mostly about the last line. That worried me all the way to the Mess Hall.

Authors Note: How was that, huh? Did you guys like that one? I did tell you in the last chapter that this one would be dramatic. Next one will be coming out in sometime in the next week, so make sure to stay tuned! 


	3. The Camp Gets Attacked

Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Percy Jackson, blah blah blah, once again, if you want to see my full Disclaimer, then check my first chapter.Chapter 3: The Camp Gets Attacked

I burst into the mess hall, panting like an Olympic runner after a 400 meter. Chiron wheeled over to me again and stared at me, expectantly. Carmen was standing next to him, giving me the same look. "Well?" Chiron asked, "What did she say?"

"Who?" I asked, dumbly.

"The Oracle! What did Rachel say?" Carmen was face-palming, giggling quietly at my idiocy.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Rachel was completely silent for a while until she started to spasm and shake, her eyes turning white and going wide as she did. Then, she started talking. She said:

12 for 12, god for god

Eldest are the first to fall

Demigods born and raised

Dictate again Olympus's fate

First is found in the Land of the Dead

Next resides in the briny depths

Last are found in the mind of the dreaming

And the leader's loss shall keep him grieving_._

That's all she said before she went back to sleep." Chiron squinted and rested his head on his hand, deep in thought.

"All right, Carson. I feel I must reveal information for you. But, it must only be known by both you and Carmen, and only you both alone." Chiron led us out of the Mess Hall and into the Big House. He led us into the basement of the Big House, which I didn't even know existed until now. The basement looked like a regular basement that you would find in any regular house. There was a carpet on the floor, a bed in the corner, lamps and torches hung on the walls, and at least 3 bent swords hung on the walls.

"What is this place?" Carmen asked me. "It gives me the creeps." I admit, it did look a little bit scary in this lighting.

"Don't worry about what this place is. It's what I have to tell you that you should be worried about. Carson, you know you are to lead the next generation of gods. But, to do so, you must follow the gods' lifetime. You will fight Titans, Giants, and monsters that haven't been seen in millennia. They will try to kill you, but you must keep fighting. As I have told you before, Western Civilization depends on the Gods, correct?" I nodded.

"Well, what do you think happens when the gods disappear?" He asked. My eyes went wide.

"Everything… Will… Be… G-g-gone?" Carmen stuttered. Chiron nodded gravely.

"Yes. Everything. The roads, the building, the technology, the culture, everything that we have ever cared for will cease to exist. That is exactly why **you two** were chosen over any other demigods out there. Answer my next question honestly; have either of you ever been confronted by bullies or strangers in your lifetime?" Chiron looked at each of us for a time while we nodded our ascent. "Have you two ever inexplicably hurt them, or subdued them?" Our eyes went wide. "What? What is it?"

"Carmen, do you remember that time at Navy Pier, the sleazy gangster guy who looked like Al Capone tried to kidnap us?" I asked her. She nodded, trying to follow my train of thought. "Remember how we got away?" Her eyes went wide again.

"Yeah... I remember." Chiron looked at us quizzically.

"Well? What is it? What happened?"Chiron demanded. I flinched a little at how forceful he sounded and answered him.

"One summer, when we were younger, our mom took us to go see Navy Pier. She told us to keep our heads down and not to make eye contact with anyone as we explored the Pier. It was a great trip overall, but the most interesting thing was not any of the rides or the attractions; it was the sleazebag Al Capone look-alike. We were walking to go to the Ferris Wheel when we got separated from our mom. She started to go sit down, but we kept on walking. When we were out of her line of site, we were already at the Ferris Wheel, marveling at its size. Suddenly, we felt cold metal press into our backs, along with the sound of clicking. I identified it immediately. There were gun barrels pressed against our backs.

'Man, were you two some of the easiest marks that I had ever had to hunt? Now, unless you want to fell metal in your body, follow me.' We obliged, afraid of getting shot, and he led us to a big, white, stereotypical van. 'Get in.' He ordered us, but we didn't budge. Instead, we both just screamed our heads off. Al Capone cringed, covering his ears with his hands and dropping his guns. Suddenly, I heard the crackling of electricity around me, and saw sparks flying from every object that used electricity in the area. On instinct, I punched the man in the stomach, and he went flying, bending a lamp post all the way onto its back. He was knocked out, and we ran back to the Ferris Wheel, where our mom was waiting, trying to find us. I don't remember what happened next." Chiron was still trying to figure out what to say next when an explosion rocked the ground under our feet.

"Up the stairs! Now!" He yelled out at us, trying to get us to run. We followed his lead and bolted up the stairs, Chiron close behind. We exited the Big House, picking Rachel up out of her beanbag chair and bringing her with us. The scene we saw outside was horrid.

The Camp looked like a war grounds, there were large craters in the ground and patches of Greek fire burning in some places. Campers' unconscious bodies were strewn around the camp, and I ran to see what was causing the mayhem, when another explosion rocked the ground under me. Monsters were pouring in from the woods, and I saw at least one giant fighting against the Ares kids that fought me. "What… What is this?" I yelled out. I tried to enter the fray several times, but failed each and every time. Then, a wave of anger flooded through my body. How dare these monsters even **_think_** of attacking my camp. There was no way I was about to let this slide.

I had a gut feeling that my sword wouldn't do much against monsters like this, so I ran to the Mess Hall, searching for the weapons of the 3. I found them at the Zeus table and took them in my arms. I stuffed them into my backpack, except for the Master Bolt, which I stamped into the ground three times once I exited the Mess Hall.

The first time, the bolt extended to full size on impact, electricity crackling around me. The second time, thunder rumbled around the camp, and then when my the bolt hit the ground for the third time, bolts of lightning shook the ground, turning monsters into dust. I charged into battle with the bolt held like a spear, raised over my shoulder. I whipped it at the giant, and it turned him into dust.

I shot bolts of lightning at a group of Hyperborean Giants and turned them to ice shards, while the others fended off various monsters. I swept a few of them into the sky with the Bolt, and used the bolt as a spear to shish-kebab at least four Empousa. After what seemed like another eternity of this, there were no monsters left, just a few spoils-of-war, and a lot of monster dust, which was swept away by the wind. Panting, I stumbled to get to the big house, and collapsed at the feet of the stairs, my vision turning black as my head hit the floor.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading, peoples! My next chapter should be out in the time frame of now to five days. Until next time, rainstorm24 OUT! 


	4. Dream Sequence and Chiron's Wise Words

Author's Note: Oops! I accidentally posted this instead of the actual chapter 3. For those of you who caught me, sorry! If not, then don't worry about this message.

I don't own Percy Jackson, yadda yadda yadda, if you want to see my full disclaimer, check out my first 4: Dream Sequence & Chiron's Final Words of Wisdom

I woke up a few days later after that battle. And, in all the time I was knocked out, I had been having dreams. The first was a repeat of the dream from the Big 3, and then it got confusing from there on out.

The second dream was not that confusing, it was just horrifying to the core. I'm not too sure what it was about, all I really remember is hearing cackling and watching cities crumbling, the sky falling, and the Earth turning into a barren landscape, void of life. That was probably about what would happen should we fail. And I was **not** about to let us fail.

The third dream was an image of Carmen and me delving deep underground. I remember seeing flames everywhere, a man asking for a coin, and a girl in shackles. Other than that much info, there wasn't really anything that I could remember. The fourth was a dream of what seemed like the ruins of an underwater palace, probably Poseidon's place. There weren't really any other places it could be. I can remember bits of that one, like searching piles of rubble to find… to find… Strange. I can't remember that one. Whatever.

Anyway, the fifth and final dream was probably the worst one of them all. I was forced to watch as my group of demigods-turned-gods was captured and I couldn't do a thing to stop them. Plus, I couldn't see any of their faces, so that was a total bust for having a bright side. At the end of that dream, now that was probably the worst part.

What was it, you ask? It was… I was… I was forced to watch as my sister was… I can't even dare to write it down. After that final dream faded into blackness, my eyes opened wide and I found myself shivering and sweating in the camp infirmary, my side bandaged and in pain.

On my left was a nightstand with medicines and other doctors' supplies. On my right going straight down to the other end of the hall were more beds for the wounded, and most were filled with moaning campers. I steadily rose, my arms supporting my upper body, and looked around for more details. Carmen was asleep in a chair next to my bed, probably waiting for me to wake up. Chiron had just came in to check on the campers when he saw me wake up. "Ah! Carson! You're awake!" Chiron exclaimed in polite joy. He wheeled himself to my side. "How are you, my boy?" he studied me as I answered.

"I'm fine." I winced. Even that small sentence hurt a little bit. "Hey, Chiron? I have a few questions to ask you." Chiron raised an eyebrow, giving me a questioning look. "While I was out, I had… Dreams. They were dreams, but they felt very much like visions."

"That's natural, Carson. Dreams are powerful to demigods, it gives them insight to certain… events that even an oracle can't see." Chiron answered wisely, "Now tell me, what was in your visions?" I quickly summed up what I had seen, and then after a moment of thought, Chiron spoke. "It seems that most of them are pretty straight forward. The first you already know, so I won't go into that one. The second one was, and you probably have guessed this for yourself, what happens if you fail. The third is probably about looking for someone in the Underworld, and the fourth is probably also about looking for someone in the kingdom of Poseidon. The fifth and final one, I'm not so sure what that could be. You've already seen what happens when you fail… I'm not too sure. I guess that we will have to wait and see."

And at that exact moment, Carmen had finally decided to wake up. She yawned, and then finally registered that I was awake. "Carson! You're alive!" She yelled out, pulling me into a bear hug.

"Ow!" I cried out. She let go of me and apologized, smiling the entire time. I turned back to Chiron. "Now what do we do?" I asked him.

"It would be my guess that you and Carmen take off before another attack comes. I suggest that you use your dreams to your advantage, Carson." And with that, he rolled himself away. I steadily stood up, my legs wobbling slightly as I did. Carmen looked alarmed and tried to help me, but I pushed her away.

"I got this." I hobbled out of the infirmary, Carmen right behind me in case I fell or something. Once I reached the Zeus Cabin, I grabbed at the pack on my bed. I pulled it down and checked its insides. I had ambrosia and nectar, at least $500 in mortal money, and 27 drachmas. I also had two spare changes of clothes, two quivers of arrows, the weapons, and my mechanical pencil, which was safely stashed away in my pocket.

Carmen looked like she was ready as well. Together, we walked to the Pegasus stables and saddled up our personal Pegasi. Mine was red and gold, its wings a deep blue. Carmen, of course, got a rainbow colored one. We led them out of the stables and into the open grounds, ready to take flight. Mentally, I counted down from 3 and spurred my Pegasus, which I had chosen to name ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ, or astrapee, which is Greek for lightning. Carmen followed close behind as we rode into the sunset-red sky.

Authors Note: Once again, thanks for reading, and I plan on bringing Chapters 5, 6, and 7 in the next two weeks. By the way, I've completely forgotten to say, if you guys can think of any comments that would help with the story, don't be afraid to make a review. So until next time… rainstorm24 OUT!


	5. I Play Chess With A Cyclops

Once again, I do not own Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood, etc. etc. If you want to see a full disclaimer, check my first chapter. Chapter 5: I Play Chess With A Cyclops

Carmen and I rode our Pegasi till daybreak, and by then we had covered half of the United States. We touched down in Chicago, on a remote pier on Lake Michigan. We led our Pegasus into a hidden clearing in the woods, where we set up camp. I left Carmen to set up camp, i.e. start a fire, set up the tents, stuff like that ,while I went into the city to get some food.

I brought my mechanical pencil with me and I hiked until I reached the city outskirts. The first area I got to was the warehouse district, and I knew there wasn't anything to eat there, so I skipped that place completely. The next area was closer to the city, but was more lawless, had more crime. I could just tell that I had to stay on my toes right when I stepped into the area.

I could sense the presence of at least 3 gangs of Cyclops, one gang of mortals, and another gang of empousa. I steered clear from the empousa, along with the mortals, since I couldn't hurt them with my blade, and tried as best as I could to stay far away from the Cyclops. I failed horribly. I mean, I was pretty close to getting out of that area and into the actual city, with the Bean, and the skyscrapers, but I got a little too arrogant and stepped right through their territory.

At first, it didn't seem like any Cyclops had noticed me. A few glanced at me and brushed me aside, but none really took much care in me. That is, until they caught my scent. I guess that it must have grown stronger, seeing as though I was the one to replace Zeus, but what didn't heighten was my instincts. I heard footsteps all around me, but it didn't register in my brain as a danger until a fist smashed into my back, knocking me to the ground. I groaned as I stood to face my assailant, drawing my sword as I did.

There were at least 5 Cyclops around me, fists clenched and muscles coiled. I knew they were ready for a fight, and so was I. Their sheer size would have made any other demigod faint, but not me. I was the heir of Zeus! I couldn't let myself back down against monsters like this. We stood like statues, waiting for the others to make the first move, until one Cyclops threw a punch at me. Big mistake. I spun away from his fist, and cut his hand off of his arm. The Cyclops bellowed and tried to kick me. I stabbed at his foot, and the Cyclops recoiled in pain, tripping and falling onto his back.

"Who's next?" I taunted. One Cyclops rushed me, rage in his eyes, and tried to punch me in the chest. I blocked his fist with my sword, and grabbed onto his arm, which he swung straight into the air. I let go right as his arm reached the vertex of its swing, and jumped straight into the air. I shot up at least 20 feet before I shot down like a bullet, stabbing the Cyclops in the face with my blade. I flipped off of his body right as he disintegrated into dust.

Enraged, the others all rushed me at once, in a flurry of punches and kicks. I was about to launch into a ballet of destruction when the sound of clapping and whistling cut the battle off. I turned to find the source of the noise, and found that a Cyclops in a trench coat was making the noise. I took an offensive stance and readied for battle. I was about to rush the Cyclops in front of me, when he put his hands up in the universal 'cool-your-jets' sign. I stepped back and relaxed my stance, but kept my sword out. "What is it? What do you want?" I spat at him.

The Cyclops raised his eyebrow and gave me a questioning look. "Why so negative, my friend? I only came here to talk." His voice sounded like that of a classic gangster, from those crime movies. Almost like the Grandfather's in the Grandfather. He took 3 steps forward and was face-to-face with me when he continued, "My name is Δυο μάτια, or in modern day English, Two Eyes." I almost ruined the conversation by bursting out in laughter. I'm just lucky that Carmen isn't here, because a bad joke like that would have made her explode. Anyway, Two Eyes continued, "The thugs you see behind you are, from right to left, Μεγάλο Πόδι, or Big Foot, Γιγάντια γροθιά, or Giant Hand, and the last one on the edge that you haven't turned to dust is named ουσ. Χριστόφορος, or Christopher." That last one threw me for a loop.

"Okay then. So, let's cut to the chase. What is it you want from me?" I asked Two Eyes. He nodded in appreciation.

"Ah, a boy who doesn't like to wait. Reminds me of me, back in the day. Oh, well. No time to reminisce. What I want from you, dear demigod, is to play a game. See, our employer has a bounty on your head, and we intend to collect it. But, I am nothing if not fair, boy. I will play a game of Mythological Chess with you. If you can beat me, then I will let you leave in peace. If I win, however, then I get the pleasure of destroying you. Now, what is it going to be, youngling?" I thought for a few minutes, turning the odds over and over in my head. If I accept, then I have a chance of escaping. But if not, I may not get out of here alive. After another minute of silence, I answered,

"All right, Two Eyes. I accept your challenge. On one condition." The Cyclops raised his eyebrow questioningly. He motioned for me to continue. "No cheating. None, whatsoever. If either of us cheats, then the other automatically wins." Two Eyes nodded in ascent.

"You've got yourself a deal, kid. Now, follow me. I'll take you to your possible doom." He led me down a long, dark alleyway with a spiral staircase at the end that descended into the undergrounds. He gestured for me to go first, and I bolted down the stairs quickly. I reached the bottom before anyone else did, and saw a strange sight.

At the bottom floor, it looked like a giant rec room, with foosball tables all around, at least two air hockey tables, a pool table, a table with snacks on it in front of a couch and a T.V., along with a mini-bar and a poker table in the center of the room. The Cyclops finally caught up with me, after I looked over the bottom floor at least 3 times. Two Eyes rested his hands on my shoulders, nodding in agreement. About what, though, I didn't know until he started speaking. "Amazing, isn't it? It's strange what mortals will end up doing with such amazing items!" Not responding, I headed straight for table in the corner, determination in my eyes.

The board was set up already on the table, and I took my place on the Olympian side. The Olympian pieces were a pure white marble, while the opponent's pieces, the Titans, were made of pitch-black obsidian. Two Eyes took a seat on the other side, the board coming to life as his bum hit the chair. The Olympians actually were chatting amongst themselves, the demigods in front acting as pawns staring straight ahead. The rules were the same as in regular chess, the board was the same, but the pieces were significantly different. As I said before, the demigod pawns stood like soldiers staring at the end. The rooks on my side were the gods Ares and Athena, the knights were the gods Poseidon and Hades, the bishops were the gods Artemis and Apollo, and the king and queen were Zeus and Hera.

On the Titans side, monsters stood in the place of pawns, snarling as they stared straight across to the demigods. The rooks were the Cyclops, with stones and boulders in their hands. The knights were the Titans Hyperion and Typhon, the bishops were the Titans Prometheus and Atlas, and the king and queen were Kronus and Rhea. As the game began, both sides instantly stiffened up, the armies preparing for war. I made the first move, moving one of my demigods up so that it revealed my queen. Two Eyes was making moves that were consistent with that of setting up a castling maneuver. I didn't really move to attack as he finished his castling, because I was setting up a demigod chain defense.

Two Eyes' eyebrow shot up, trying to process my move when I finished my chain. He took his first offensive move of the game, using Hyperion to kill one of my demigods. I countered by destroying Hyperion with one of my demigods, and it went like that for the entire game, until all that was left was Kronus, Typhon, and three monsters for Two Eyes, while I still had Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, and three demigods. Two Eyes tried to upgrade his monster by moving him into my end of the board, but was slain by Athena.

I started my attack on Kronus, defeating Typhon and his last two monsters, while one of my demigods was slain. I used Athena to trap Kronus in Two Eyes' end of the board, and shot Hera straight into the same row, ending the game right then and there. I stood straight up and walked away, while Two Eyes swore repeatedly in Greek.

After that long encounter, it was nearly sundown, so I sprinted into the city and back to Carmen as quickly and as covertly as I could while I was carrying groceries. When I reached our camp, Carmen was sitting on a log, reading a book, and the Pegasi were sleeping nearby. She looked up, finally registering my appearance. "Where have you been?" She asked me. I told her the story over dinner, and afterwards, we fell asleep, after a long day of action.

Author's Note: All right, once again, thanks for reading, comment on what you thought, and stay tuned, as Chapters 6 and 7 are coming out in the next few days. Until next time, rainstorm24 OUT! 


	6. The Heiress of Hades

I don't own Percy Jackson, blah blah blah, I do not own Camp Half Blood and such. If you want to see my full Disclaimer, then refer to my first chapter.

Author's Note: Okay, peoples, this chapter is gonna be a long one, so get comfortable, get ready, and lets GOOOO!Chapter 6: The Heiress of Hades

As soon as my eyes shut and I went under, another dream shot into my mind. It was a dream of the Underworld, which looked normal. That is, until, I looked closer. There weren't any sounds of destruction, or pain, or anguish, or anything! Normally, the air was filled with stuff like that, because, well, it's the Underworld. I was perched up on a rock ledge like an eagle, trying to see what was causing this when I saw where all the souls were. I flew down (remember, this is a dream, I can fly if I want to) to the commotion and looked down overhead. The souls were all attending a 'court', and I call it a 'court' because there wasn't really any other way of describing it.

First off, it looked exactly like a court, except for the fact that the prosecuted was on their knees, arms and legs shackled. I swooped down a little lower and saw that it was a girl, about my age, with obsidian-black hair, and dark, piercing eyes. She looked at the 'judges' with annoyance, and I could tell just by looking at her face that this seemed like a waste of time to her. I perched up on a ledge nearby and listened as the court began. The judge, some little demon dude, slammed his gavel onto the wooden table, which was slightly burnt.

"We are here today to settle the case of Shade Tasios, daughter of Hades. This trial is to determine where she will be sentenced, and the fate of her soul. Shade Tasios, stand forth." The girl-Shade-struggled to her feet.

"What?" She spat at the judge, "What do you want from me?" Her tone of voice was defiant and angered, but her voice was surprisingly soft.

The judge ignored her and asked, "Shade Tasios, have you or have you not been sentenced to imprisonment in a mortal jail seven times for murder?" Shade didn't answer.

She nodded her head and the crowd gasped. The judge continued, "Shade Tasios, have you or have you not stolen three ancient artifacts from the Smithsonian." Shade nodded again. The judge motioned for bailiffs to come in and take her. "Put her in the Fields of Punishment." Shade didn't make any movement as the bailiffs started to take her away. Suddenly, the door burst open, and two people that obviously weren't expected burst in.

Can you guess who they were? No? Then, I'll just tell you. Carmen and I had burst in, my bolt crackling with electricity. And, right as Carmen opened her mouth to speak, the dream ended and faded to darkness. "Carson!" I heard Carmen's voice , but it was distant, "Carson! Wake up!" I groggily opened my eyes and my senses exploded in overload. The sound of crackling fire surrounded me, and the smell of smoke and burning wood was everywhere.

I coughed and sat up quickly, my eyes taking in the site. Carmen was panicking, racing to get our stuff, as fire raged in the woods around us. I squinted, trying to find the source, but I gave up and thought for a second. _What to do… What to do…_ Then, it hit me. _If, _I wondered, _Zeus was the god of the skies, and since I am his heir, couldn't I create a storm? _"Worth a shot." I said aloud, much to Carmen's confusion. I mentally willed for a storm to come, and right after the thought left my head, a raindrop landed in my eye.

"VICTORY!" I cried aloud, putting one hand to my eye. Carmen stopped what she was doing for a moment to see what the commotion was, and then continued her packing. I went over and helped her, and we finished and mounted up in 5 minutes flat. We took to the skies and began our flight towards Hollywood, the entrance to the Underworld. We had just flown over Des Moines, when a cawing noise filled the air.

"What is that?" I yelled out, trying to get my voice to be louder than the wind. Carmen could apparently hear me, cause she shrugged a reply. Then, the sky darkened, and a shadow covered us. I looked up, and saw… what looked like pigeons flying over us. One tried to pull off a dive-bomb, aiming for my head, but met my sword and turned to ashes. My eyes widened, and so did Carmen's.

"It… turned to ash." Carmen stated plaintively, "So that means… MONSTERS!" She yelled out.

"Evasive maneuvers!" I cried out in reply. Our Pegasi twirled, twisted, looped, and dodged like pros, while pigeons continued to attack us. "What are they?"

"Stymphalian Birds!" Carmen replied. "Run!" She cried out. Carmen took off, her Pegasus galloping at top speed. I took off after her, pulling out the Master Bolt and sending blasts of lightning at the Stymphalian Birds that attacked us. Fried ashes fell to the ground, and their numbers quickly diminished until all but three were left. Those ones were the fastest, and the most evasive. They dodged every shot, every blast with perfect precision.

Suddenly, all three of them cried out at once, screaming, "Carson Lycus! Give us the master weapons!" they screeched. I looked back, and saw a huge surprise. Instead of birds, three harpies were chasing us, talons outstretched at us, ready to rip us to ribbons.

"Jeez!" I yelled out, and urged Astrapee to fly faster, farther. Carmen followed suit, and I fired lightning to keep the harpies from getting too close to us. FWOOOSH! Fired burned past me, nearly lighting my body on fire. I looked back, and saw embers falling to the ground from the harpies' mouths.

"THEY CAN BREATH FIRE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I yelled out. Another fireball blasted towards me, and Astrapee and I did a barrel roll, narrowly dodging the fireball. It continued down to the ground, and set fire to the woods below. Another few fireballs flew by me, and hit the woods below. Quickly coming up in my line of sight was a city, and I wasn't about to let these harpies set fire to a city.

"This is going too far!" I cried out, turning abruptly and charging at the harpies, wielding the Master Bolt like a lance. I caught them by surprise, and impaled one, turning it to ash. The other harpies wised up, and began to do some evasive maneuvers. On instinct, I willed the Bolt to turn into a lightning-white sword.

Carmen had caught on and turned to join me, drawing her sword and charging to join me. "Attack!" the biggest harpy screeched. They charged at us, their claws bursting into flames. I took on the biggest harpy, and Carmen charged at the other. The harpy fighting me clawed at me, but I fired lightning at her, which made her institutionally move to dodge.

Right into my sword.

I chopped at her body, aiming to cut her in half, but she spun and blocked the bolt with her claw. Sparks flew, momentarily blinding her, and I took my chance. I grabbed at the harpy's neck with my free hand, pulling her towards me and into my blade.

"HA!" I yelled out, victorious. I turned to check if Carmen needed any help, but she was holding her own. I could tell just how well she was doing by how hard she was breathing, and she was barely panting. I flew over to the forest, and willed for a large rainstorm to form over the burning forest, which immediately doused the flames.

I turned back to check on Carmen, who was busy flying away towards Hollywood. "Wait up!" I yelled after her, and Astrapee and I took off like the wind.

_Ten Minutes Later…_

Carmen and I quickly closed in on Hollywood, and let me tell you, the lights truly are blinding. We touched down behind in a forest near the Hollywood sign, and Carmen got busy making camp. I, however, had no part to play in that, so I walked off to play guard. The sun fell over the horizon, and the stars quickly came out, but I wasn't there to stargaze. I was there to keep guard.

Suddenly, I felt a small tremor shake the ground under me. I was slightly stunned, but I didn't really get worried. Until the second tremor nearly knocked me on my butt. I rolled away, drawing the Master Bolt, and turning to a vantage point where I could easily see both the hillside and the forest. I expected a monster to come out, but nothing happened. Shaking it off, I walked over to my position, when a third tremor knocked me on my butt and set me rolling down the hill.

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I fell. I heard similar screaming uphill, where Carmen was rolling out of the forest and into the clearing I was just in. I nimbly climbed up the hill after recovering and found Carmen walking into a set of stairs that led deep underground. "Carmen? What are you doing?"

"A tremor knocked me off of the hill up where our camp was, and I landed in this. I'm going down to see what it is. You coming?" She asked me. I nodded and followed her into the stairs, down, down, down into the dark earth.

After what felt like an eternity, we got the first clues as to what the stairs could lead to. What we heard was a river, the crackling of fire, and screaming. Lots of screaming. "Well, that doesn't sound good at all!" I stated, eyes wide with fear. "What is that?" Carmen shrugged.

Here eyes were wide in fear, just like mine. "Uh, Carson? Do you mind taking the lead?" I pushed past her, not saying a word, and vaulted down the stairs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed as I ran all the way down the stairs in a flash.

"CARSON! I HATE YOU!" Carmen screamed at me, trying hard to catch up. After what felt like seconds, I had reached the bottom. Obviously, I had some time look around, because I was first. What I found out, however, was actually not that surprising.

"Huh. So, this is the Underworld." I said plaintively. I walked around a little, taking in the sights, when Carmen finally got down here. She emerged from the stairwell, panting hard.

"Carson-*pant*-what-*pant*-the-*pant*-heck-*pant*-was-*pant*-that?*pant*" she asked angrily. I was still laughing pretty hard, when I heard an unexpected voice behind me.

"Yo! Kiddies! So, what? Are you guys planning on coming on board, or what?" I spun around to find the source of the voice, and saw a guy wearing a captain's uniform, with a gray, raggedy cap.

"Who are you? More importantly, what are you? Some sort of ferryman?" Carmen asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Much to our surprise, the dude smiled with pride. "I'm not just 'some sort of ferryman!' I AM **THE** FERRYMAN!" He yelled. Carmen facepalmed, and I fished a drachma out of my pocket, flipping it over to the ferryman. He caught it, and he let us onboard his ferry. I ran onboard, Carmen following after me, and then finally the ferryman. He brought us over into the Underworld, and Carmen and I bolted off of the boat once the ferry docked.

"All right, Carmen, let's go." I said. I remembered from my dream that we would find the heiress of Hades in the Underworld court, and if I remembered from Chiron's teaching, the Underworld court was to the left of the docks. We ran in the general direction of left, and kept going until the court came in sight.

"There!" Carmen yelled out, pointing at it. I gave her a look that said, _No, really?_ I sprinted at the court, Carmen following behind me, remembering from my dream that we only had a small window of time to successfully rescue the Heiress. I reached the doors, and smashed through them with swift strength. I looked around, my eyes passing over everything unneeded, like the civilian souls there. I found the only door, which was behind the counter of the law office. Carmen came in, almost panting, and she pointed it out again.

"Let's go!" I yelled out, jumping and sliding over the counter and bursting through the doors of the courtroom. Carmen and I burst in right when the judge ordered for demon bailiffs to take Shade away. "Hey! Let her go!" I cried out. The entire courtroom turned towards me, and gasped. "I demand that you release that girl immediately!" I yelled.

"On what grounds?" The judge said loudly.

"On the grounds that… Um… Carmen, help me out here." I whispered to Carmen.

Carmen pushed past me and took the lead, yelling, "On the grounds that she is the heiress of Hades, and as such, it is her duty to help us find the other heirs and heiresses of the gods to restore peace to Olympus and the world!" Right after Carmen's words left her mouth, she looked visibly taken aback by her regal tone. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her while the judge thought over his next move.

"All right. Release her." That was enough for me. I shot a bolt of lightning at the chains binding Shade's arms and legs.

"Shade! Let's go!" I yelled out, turning to leave. Shade hustled and caught up with Carmen and I, and we quickly got the heck out of the Underworld, by way of the ferryman and the stairs. Right when we resurfaced, Shade collapsed and fell asleep, and Carmen looked near it, too. I led them both to the camp and put Shade down where she could sleep. Carmen shuffled over to her sleeping place, and I walked away to keep guard.

"Hey, Carson?" she whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What do we do about Shade?"

"That's a problem for another day." I replied. "Get to sleep."

Author's Note: All right, readers, how was that! Tell me what you think in the reviews, and go check out my other story! It's called the Tesseract of Time. Until next time, rainstorm24 OUT!

And, FYI, if there were any problems with formatting, then don't worry. I had a problem pasting it, and I tried to fix it the best I could. I didn't have enough time, though.


	7. The Next Day

I do not own Percy Jackson, yadda yadda yadda, if you want to see a full disclaimer, then go check out my first chapter. Author's Note: Hey, readers! Once again, my name is rainstorm24, this is Chapter 7 of my story, get ready for a little craziness, and other than that, remember to R&R! Chapter 7: The Next Morning

The sun was rising into the air, the flames from the campfire were rising high into the air, and there was not a monster in sight. A perfect morning in my opinion. I was making breakfast while Carmen and Shade were sleeping. I had been playing guard all night long, and I was going to have a physical and mental shutdown if they didn't wake up to take over soon. The only good, or bad, thing to come out of being the guard was the fact that I had free time to think.

The night started with me staring the skies as the stars finally came out, asking random questions to myself about what I saw around me, and that led me to remembering sad memories, and to forget those memories I asked another question, and it looped like that until it was about midnight, and more noises occurred. From time to time, a small monster would jump out of the foliage and try to rush the camp, but I would cut them to ash with the Bolt.

Then, around 3 A.M. the monsters stopped attacking, and I started thinking. Was this the smart thing to do? Should Carmen and I really be looking for the heirs and heiresses of the gods? Of course we do! The world will be destroyed otherwise! Then, suddenly, a spike of fear shot through me. It was a feeling pretty unknown to me, and I didn't expect it, until I finally figured out what was going on.

A monster was somehow controlling my feelings and thoughts! But, where? I stood straight up, and looked around. I drew the Master Bolt, illuminating the area around me. "Who goes there? Reveal yourself, or be reduced to ashes!" I cried out. Suddenly, a centaur jumped out of the foliage, wielding a sword, and screaming a battle cry.

"Jeez!" I cried out. I blocked the blade, twisted, and disarmed the centaur, smacking the back of two of its knees to knock him to the ground. "Who are you?"

"I am Deimos, the embodiment of fear! You may be strong enough to defeat me, but you will never defeat my deities!" Deimos screamed at me. _Deities?_ I thought, _What deities can spirits have? Their practically gods! _

"What deities?" I asked. Deimos stayed silent, and I pushed my sword up against his neck. "Tell me!"

"Hahahahaha! Foolish Demigod! You will burn with the rest of the world, as my masters return! HAHAHAHAHA!" Then, the Centaur burst into flames, and I jumped backwards. I let the puppet burn, and I went back to the campfire to keep guard. The rest of the night was surprisingly quiet, but I couldn't complain.

And that's where we left off at the beginning of this chapter. After another thirteen minutes, Carmen finally woke up, and she trudged over to me. Smelling the food, she asked, "What's cooking?" She yawned and sat opposite me, staring at the food that was currently cooking over the campfire. We sat like that in silence, waiting for the food to finish cooking or for Shade to wake up, when I broke the silence.

"What are we gonna do today?" I asked Carmen. She looked up at me, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we gonna do today? We don't have a single clue as to where the Kingdom of Poseidon could be, and we still have to fill Shade in. So, once again I ask, what are we gonna do today?" Carmen thought silently for a minute, staring into the fire, before answering.

"I'll fill Shade in during breakfast, and then we'll go from there." I nodded, not having anything else to say. "Hey, is that almost done?" She said, pointing to the pan that I was holding over the fires with a sausage and an egg in it. To my left, a plate of eggs, rice, and sausages were covered by a sheet of aluminum foil.

"Yeah, go get a plate. In fact, make that three. One for me, one for you, and one for Shade." Carmen nodded, set off on her task, and I continued to tend to the breakfast. Then, after Carmen had set breakfast up, Shade finally woke up.

Surprisingly, when Shade woke up, the girl who was practically seething with rage last night in the Underworld, woke up as peacefully as a kitten. She yawned, and trotted over, plotting down next to Carmen, who handed her a plate of breakfast. We ate in silence for about thirty minutes before Shade first spoke.

"All right. So, I've deemed you people trustworthy, since you haven't kidnapped me, and you gave me a great breakfast, and you bailed me out of the Underworld. Now, I only have a few questions. First, who in the name of Hades are you people?" Shade said, moving to a different position where she could see us both.

"My name's Carson, this is Carmen, and we are children of Zeus. And, we don't need you to introduce yourself, we already know who you are." Obviously, that sounded pretty creepy, since she scooted back at least three feet. Carmen laughed a bit, relaxing the tension not at all. "No, not like that. It's just, I know you because I saw you in a dream." That sounded even worse, because she increased the gap by another ten feet. Carmen laughed pretty loudly this time.

"Excuse my brother's failure, what he means is that we know that your name is Shade Tasios, you're a daughter of Hades, and-" And this didn't make matters any better, because she widened her eyes and scooted away another foot. "Let me explain; see, my brother and I are looking for some demigods, and you are one of them. The reason being that the gods are dying, and Carson and I have been bestowed, or more like punished, with the role of finding the ones who'll replace them."

This must have been the right thing to say, cause finally Shade relented and scooted closer. "All right. I trust you there. Now, tell me, what role do I have in this?"

I answered this time, hoping not to force another awkward moment, "You, Shade, are the heiress of Hades. In other words, you're supposed to replace him, put simply." And with that, I stopped my end of the conversation, because there wasn't anything else that I needed to say. I got up, leaving Carmen to fill her in, and got her "inheritance."

I rustled through our packs, trying to find the weapons, and finally found them with the Pegasi. "Ah-ha!" I pulled out Hades's- now Shade's- Helmet of Darkness, along with the Sword of Darkness, which I have dubbed to myself secretly. I brought them over to the campfire, where Shade and Carmen were now talking about personal stuff rather than the mission. "Hey, Shade! I've got a gift for you!" I handed her the Helmet and Sword, which she held gingerly in her hands. "Their Hades's wea-"

"Hades's weapons, yeah, I know. So… I'm guessing they're mine?" She asked. I nodded and Shade gleefully equipped everything I just handed her. They fit perfectly on her, and she did a few test swings just to see, then she sheathed the sword. "All right, now I'm pretty much filled in. Where are we going now?" Shade said, starting for the Pegasi, who had somehow magically packed up the camp on their own and put everything in their packs.

Did that seem off to you? Yeah, I thought so. Something was up here… What it was, though, was still unknown. Apparently, Carmen and Shade had sensed it too, and drew their weapons. Shade turned invisible, and Carmen was cautiously eyeing the woods. "Something's off…" Suddenly, the trees around us erupted in flames. Shade suddenly appeared near the tree line, screaming in surprise.

I was dumbfounded. Why is it always fire that nearly gets us? I had no time to think it over, cause if we stood like that for much longer, we would end up burned to a crisp. "Go, go, go!" I yelled out, rushing for the Pegasi. Shade leaped onto mine, and Carmen was saddled up. "Takeoff!" I screeched, and we took to the air, searching for the cause of the mayhem. Again, we found nothing. "What is it with us and fire? I mean, seriously!" Shade was still clinging to me and the Pegasi, obviously afraid of heights and still slightly freaked out, and Carmen was yelling for us to go left.

We followed her off to wherever she was going, and it went like that until the sun went down.

Or, at least, it almost did. We almost made it to wherever Carmen was leading us. Until, of course, the drakon showed up.

Author's Note: Hahahaha, cliffhanger! What happens next, you may be asking? Well, stay tuned! The next chapter will be out soon! Once again, thanks for reading, please give me a rating or a review or something, and yeah. Until next time, rainstorm24 OUT! 


	8. A Drakon Nearly Torches Ohio

I do not own Percy Jackson, blah blah blah, see my first chapter for a full disclaimer. Author's Note: Hey, peoples! In this chapter, things get a bit confusing. Just stay with me on it, it'll get better throughout the chapter! Again, R&R, and enjoy!Chapter 8: A Drakon Nearly Torches Ohio

We were flying over Ohio, the sun was setting, and all was fine. Carmen and I were flying side by side, Shade behind me talking with Carmen, and I couldn't hear anything they said. Happily oblivious, in this case, none of us noticed the drakon coming up on our rear. That is, until we saw the fireball. "AH!" Shade screamed, a fireball veering right past us. I looked behind us, and saw a huge, flying drakon, venom and embers dripping from its mouth.

"Drakon!" Carmen yelled.

"No duh!" I yelled back, swerving around next to the Drakon. "Shade, what do you know about flying a Pegasus?"

Shade looked alarmed. "N-nothing!" I handed her the reins anyway.

"Just keep us in the air." I said, and with that, our conversation was over. I pulled the Master Bolt from my back-sheathe and morphed it directly into a shining white long sword. The guard pulsed with blue energy, and the blade crackled with electric energy. I swung at the dragon-excuse me, drakon- with the Bolt Blade, but it just bounced off. "Seriously?" I exclaimed, annoyed. I looked down to see how wide the gap is, then jumped onto the drakon's back.

"Carson! What are you doing?" Carmen yelled at me. I shrugged and moved towards the wings, which matched the drakon's scales perfectly, not giving any indication that the drakon had any wings at all. I chopped at one, attempting to cut it off, but nothing happened. Before I could attempt it again, the drakon bucked into the air, sending me up but not off of the drakon's scaly back.

"You're going to have to do better than that to take me down, drakon!" I exclaimed, chopping at the wing one final time while simultaneously sending a huge surge of electricity down into the drakon's wing. The wing cut clean off, turning into burning embers on its way down to the ground.

The drakon bellowed, spewing fire everywhere. Carmen and Shade were somehow staying in the air besides the drakon, and the drakon wasn't doing as well. The drakon attempted to turn its head to shoot a fireball at me, but to no avail. I rolled next to its wing, and when it shot again, I rolled backwards, the fireball hitting the wing joint. The drakon bellowed again, and I rolled back to the wing. "Let's finish this now, drakon." I did a huge downwards cut towards the burning limb, and cut it clean off. Only then did I realize what I just did.

"Oh, crud." The drakon and I started falling out of the sky, and plummeting towards the ground. "AAAHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Carson!" Shade and Carmen yelled simultaneously. They swooped down and began circling me, closing in to catch me, when a fireball came out of nowhere and nearly burnt us to crisps.

"Shade! Can you run interference?" Carmen yelled at Shade. Shade nodded and swooped down near the drakon's head.

"Hey, drakon! Can't touch this!" Shade taunted, goading the drakon to rage. FWOOSH! A fireball shot out from the drakon's mouth at Shade. "Ha-ha! Missed me!"

"Carson! Grab my hand!" Carmen ordered. I happily obliged and grabbed onto her, letting her pull me onto her Pegasus.

"Thanks. Now, let's go help out Shade!" But, it looked like we didn't need to. Shade was doing perfectly fine on her own. Right then Shade messed up. She got to close to the drakon's head, and watched as the drakon charged up a fireball shot.

"NO!" Carmen and I yelled out simultaneously. On instinct, I pulled out the bolt and shot a blast of lightning at the drakon's head, disorienting it long enough for Shade to get clear of the drakon's head. Then, POOF! The drakon turned into a giant could of ashes, except for a few scales, talons, and what looked like a purple vital organ.

"All right, let's land." I ordered. We landed a few yards away from the drakon crash site, and went to go retrieve the spoils of battle. We took the scales and talons and put them in one of the packs and wrapped up the organ, which we guessed was a poison sack, in a cloth baggie.

"All right, let's set up camp here. I'll go find out where we are; Shade, Carmen, you guys set up the camp." And without further ado, I took off in the general direction of civilization. Not three minutes later did I find out that we were in New York, just not anywhere near Manhattan Island.

I came back and found the camp fully set up, the Pegasi feeding, and Shade and Carmen talking by the campfire. I sat down across the fire, so they could talk, but also so I could at least overhear their conversation a little bit. I heard nonessential tidbits, which was mostly what it seemed like they were talking about, and I was not at all interested. That is, until I heard Shade say this.

"I-I'm just not sure if he's right for me." I tried to inconspicuously lean forward so I could hear her as she continued, "What do you think?"

"Just listen to your heart, Shade." Then, finally then, did my cover get blown. "Carson are you listening in on us?"

"N-no! What are you talking about?"

"GASP! You were!" Shade gapsed.

"No! What are you talking about?" I said, walking backwards a bit to get to my Pegasus. "Um, I'm just going to… go… yeah." I sprinted and jumped onto Astrapee and took off before they could get mad at me.

"HEY! YOU COME BACK HERE!" Shade and Carmen yelled at me at the same time. They hopped onto Carmen's Pegasus and took off after me, screaming at me as I flew away. "WHAT DID YOU HEAR!" I swooped down into a dense part of the forest where Astrapee and I had the advantage. We went normal-horse style and galloped into a huge clearing.

Carmen appeared overhead, range and intent-to-kill splattered across her face. Shade jumped off of her Pegasus and rolled to avoid breaking her bones. "You've got some answering to do, Carson! Now, tell us! What did you hear?" Shade drew her sword in rage.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed.

Shade, however, found this answer unsatisfactory. She attempted to slash at me, yelling "LIAR!"

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, quick-drawing the Master Bolt and parrying her attack with ease. She slashed at me again, and again I parried it away.

"TELL ME!" Shade yelled out again.

"I didn't hear ANYTHING!" All right, all matters aside, I was getting frustrated. Then, to make matters worse for everyone, Carmen started firing on me. I rolled to evade the arrows, but that put my attention away from Shade and her sword. She attacked me again, and nearly cut my foot off.

"All right, ENOUGH!" I yelled, turning the Bolt Blade back into the original bolt, and smashed it into the ground. That did two things. First, I created a shockwave that knocked Shade off of her feet. But, that wasn't the most interesting thing.

I had created visible field of electricity that fried each and every one of Carmen's arrows and electrocuted Shade whenever she tried to attack me. "Whoa!" Carmen exclaimed, "Carson! Can you hear me?' Carmen landed and approached with Shade towards me, giving me the universal hand signs for surrender.

"Yes" I answered. My energy was draining fast, and I knew that if I kept up the shield for much longer, I would burn up. Literally. I let the shield drop and I dropped to one knee.

"What was that?" Shade asked.

"I think I just got a new power."

Author's Note: Whoa! A new power? Wonder what else he can do? Anyway, R&R, hope you liked it, and yeah. Until next time, rainstorm24 OUT! 


	9. We Meet an Old Friend, I guess

I do not own Percy Jackson, yadda yadda yadda, if you want to see my full disclaimer, check out the first chapter.

Author's Note: Hey, readers! This is Chapter 9, I hope you enjoy, and be sure to stick around until the ending. I introduce a familiar face, so stick around! Anyway, I wanted to introduce a new idea to my story, called song-themed chapters. I will find a song that relates to my storyline, or could work with the plans I have, and try to incorporate it into that chapter. I will only do this when I can; like, right now. Tell me what you think, R&R, and I hope you enjoy!

Song-theme: If You Could See Me Now, By The Script  
(I do not own the Script, or anything affiliated with them.)

Chapter 9: We Meet an Old... Friend, I guess.

Once again, I was stuck playing guard duty overnight. Yeah, total shocker (Heh, see what I did there?). Anyway, I didn't encounter any vengeful spirits, deities, or monsters, but that still doesn't mean that the night was good. That night, I was hit with a wave of something that has never happened to me before.

I was sitting next to the fire, experimenting with the Master Bolt, seeing what else it could do, when my vision started to blur. At first, I thought another monster had come to attack us, but that wasn't the case. I tried to expel the darkness covering my vision, but there was nothing I could do as I plunged into darkness.

When my vision started to return, I knew instantly that something was wrong. I wasn't at the camp anymore; in fact, I didn't know where I was anymore. That is, until I turned around. Behind me, a towering, well, tower overshadowed me. I drew the Master Bolt, which I somehow still had, and decided to investigate the building.

I kicked open the doors and scanned the room. Empty. I explored around a bit, and I found a lone staircase ascending into the upper levels. I climbed the stairs to the second floor, which was much bigger on the inside than it appeared on the outside. And by that, I mean much bigger. Right when I stepped into the floor, a whole neighborhood appeared out of thin air. The road that appeared under my feet was empty, void of kids or cars, and there was practically no sound.

Nothing about this neighborhood screamed out trap, but I was sure something was up. Like, I had been here before. Then, it hit me.

This was my neighborhood, where Carmen and I had lived before we found out we were demigods. And before… The incident. I wandered around the place, trying to relocate the staircase while combating my raging memories of sorrow in my head. I found it behind the house Carmen and I were raised in, which brought along a super-powerful wave of memories. I nearly stumbled and landed face-first in the tile floor when it happened.

I saw images whiz by my line of sight. I watched Carmen and I chase each other with fake swords in the back, our mom smiling and laughing. After all this time, it was both a blessing and a curse to see my mom's face again. Her hair was a light brown, and her eyes were a deep blue. She wore glasses and a sweater as she laughed when Carmen attacked me with a wooden sword. I shook my head to get the memory away, with no avail.

In fact, I'm not sure if I made it worse. Another memory popped into my mind, and the landscape and the stairs disappeared. Then, another scene formed. I was standing in a cemetery, watching as a casket was lifted into the ground. I spotted a few of my relatives, who stood as far away from Carmen and me as possible. A preacher was reading a sermon or something, and Carmen and I were crying our eyes out. We were only 12; later that year, after a month or so after this, we were taken in by the Camp.

I tried again to shake the thought out of my head, when another memory shot by in my head. It was the day our lives changed; a Satyr found us. His name was Grover Underwood, and he protected us, leading us to what he called a safe haven.

Then, my dreamscape collapsed. I woke up, panting, by the fire. Carmen and Shade were nearby, practicing or something like that. I got up and headed off into a secluded part of the woods to think, alone. Which, of course, was unsuccessful.

"Hey, Carson!" Shade yelled after me, running to catch up to me. I didn't turn, and I didn't make any movements to show that I had heard her. Shade kept pace next to me, followed by Carmen, and tried to coax a response out of me.

"No." I said, plaintively. I picked up the pace a bit up where I forced Shade and Carmen to jog, but I could still walk. They wouldn't leave me alone, so I did the only thing I could do. I tricked them. I took on a full sprint forward and went deeper into the forest, Carmen and Shade struggling to keep up. I rolled into a patch of thick, safe bushes and hid there. Carmen and Shade passed right by me without a second thought, and once they were a good thirty yards away, I got up and sprinted off.

I reached the camp long before anyone would show up, so I finally had time to think.

Funny thing was, that wasn't what I wanted to do anymore. The memories fought to leave me, but I tried my hardest to keep them by me. It didn't make a difference; they were gone with the wind. Then, and only then, did I cry for the third time in my life.

Right at that moment, the flames in front of me burned brighter than anything I've ever seen. As the flames died down, a woman appeared. "Who are you?" I said, between sobs.

"Why, child, who else would I be? I am Hestia, mother of the hearth and guardian of hope."  
Author's Note: Hestia's here! Did you expect her? No? Didn't think so. Anyway, thanks for reading, R&R, and yeah. Until next time, rainstorm24 OUT!


	10. Hestia's Gifts

You already know how it goes, so I'll just say that I don't own P.J., check my first chapter for full disclaimer.  
A/N: Hey, stormers! Rainstorm here. This is Chapter 10, R&R, and I hope you enjoy your stay with us in the storm domain!  
Chapter 10: Hestia's Gift

"H-H-Hestia? I thought you faded along with the others?" I said, amazed. Hestia smiled a warm smile and responded softly.

"My dear, as long as the fire is lit, the hearth lives on. Now, what troubles you? I am not normally summoned by just anybody at anytime." Hestia sat down literally in the fire and listened while I told her the whole schpeel. She frowned sympathetically, which didn't work at all, and she repeatedly tried to console me for a full hour before the other came back.

"Hey! There he is!" Carmen said, happily. Shade smiled and they started to pick up their pace to meet me, but slowed down severely when the saw the visitor. They drew their weapons threateningly, trying to be as intimidating as possible. Hestia smiled and gestured for them to lower their weapons. I slowly rose to my feet, surprising Hestia, who stood with me.

"Look, lady, I don't know who or what summoned you here, but I sure as Hades didn't intend to if I did, so I don't really know why you're here. Second, I don't need sympathy. If you've been paying attention this entire time, then you should already know by now that I work better, emotion-wise, alone. So, really, I've only got one more question to ask; Why are you still here?" And that, my friends, is how not to talk to a god. The flames around Hestia's feet burned bright blue, and they licked the hem of my jeans.

"No one talks to me that way!" Hestia replied, enraged. Somehow, I had angered the most peaceful god out there, which even amazes me. Suddenly, Hestia started to glow an insanely bright light, and the light only intensified from there.

Realizing what she was doing, I yelled out, "LOOK AWAY!" right before she changed into her true form. She yelled at me fiercely, and that was the only thought in my mind, until suddenly her tone went from crazy and out of control to worried. Then, I realized what I was doing. I was staring right at her while she yelled in her true form.

"H-h-how are you still alive?" Hestia wondered in amazement. "My true form should burn any demigod, especially ones of your statures." Okay, I admit, that was a little offensive, but hey, we had another problem on our hands. How was I still alive?

Carmen and Shade approached slowly, wary of both Hestia and I, careful not to annoy Hestia or touch me. Carmen had a blank look on her face, which I admit wasn't that out of place, but I could tell something was going up in that brain of hers. Suddenly, she gasped. "That's it!"

"What?" We asked her.

"You're the heir of Zeus! You have earned the right to his powers! That means that you can't be affected by the true form of any other gods! Same goes for you, Shade." We all nodded in agreement, and stood in awkward silence until a voice behind us shook us out of our stupor.

"Hello? Is anyone even listening to me?" The voice said. Hestia didn't bother turning; she recognized the voice, but apparently we didn't. I turned and saw a floating rainbow-like sheen of light, with Chiron on it. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, we can hear you. What is it, Chiron?"

"We need all Pegasi back at camp. We just got wind of a horde of monsters coming straight for the camp, and we need all the might we can muster. You are welcome to come, by all means, but send your Pegasi ahead of you. It would be wise for you to return to us during battle; we may need the strategic advantage a sneak attack gives us." I nodded, and turned to Carmen, who was already on it.

"All right, Chiron. The Pegasi will be there shortly; Shade, Carmen, and I will be there by sunrise." Chiron nodded, and then waved his hand, closing the screen on his end. We very quickly sent the Pegasi off on their way, and then I realized something.

"How are we getting there?" I wondered aloud. Hestia put her hand on my shoulder, scaring me cause I forgot she was there.

"Do not worry child; Shade has the answer. In the meantime, I see that you are busy, but I will deliver to you one thing. I was not entirely honest when I said that I was summoned here; I was sent here by Hermes to deliver you demigods a package." Hestia waved her hand, and poof!

Three parcels lay on the ground, covered in cloth. "For you, Carson, Hermes has sent a scroll. He didn't tell me what was on it, but I'm sure it must be useful." Hestia handed me the scroll and moved on. "For you, Shade, Hermes has sent along another scroll. Again, I do not know what is on the scroll, but it must be useful to have sent two." Hestia handed Shade the scroll, then quickly glided over to Carmen to hand her her parcel. "And for you, Carmen, is an enchanted bow and quiver full of infinitely regenerating arrows. Use it well." Once Carmen had the parcel in hand, Hestia vanished without another word.

"Wow. That was… rude." Carmen said simply. We continued to pack everything up, and once the Pegasi were ready, we sent them off.

"Guys, I just realized something; we just lost our transportation." Carmen said, plainly. I laughed.

"You just noticed now?" I said, sarcastically, "And, remember, Shade knows what we have to do, right Shade?"

We both turned to Shade expectantly, eager to hear what she has to say. "All right, I know what we have to do," she said, "But, you may not like it."  
A/N: How was that? Not so bad, if I do say so myself. Anyway, tell me what you think, and give me a review! Until next time, rainstorm24 OUT!


End file.
